


House Rules for Sherlock

by redicicle



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redicicle/pseuds/redicicle
Summary: Wato is mad at Sherlock again. This time round, she's written a list, and has Sherlock checking it twice. Read on to find out who's naughty or nice.Story takes place right after the ending scene of Episode 8. Fluff. Trying to recover from my Miss Sherlock addiction. Not working out. Where are the hashtags.





	1. The Epilogue.

Wato rested her chin onto the emerald coat as she gazed blankly across the river bank.

_Where to next, Sherlock?_

She heard the clicking of heels in the distance and smiled sadly. A hot tear rolled down her cheek.

“On to our next adventure, eh?” She murmured with a shudder, burying her face deeply into the Hermes coat.

A hand clapped her sharply on the shoulder. Wato started in surprise.

“What are you doing out here?” A familiar voice asked pointedly.

She swivelled around and found herself staring into Sherlock’s grinning face.

“Sherlock…” She whispered disbelievingly.

Sherlock’s grin broadened.

“What, you thought a psychotic therapist would get the better of me?”

_Sherlock._

“I’m actually rather insulted. I thought that you’d have a little more faith in me. Dying at the hands of that crazy woman? Honestly…”

_Sherlock...Sherlock…_

“Hey, are you even listening?”

_Sherlock. Sherlock! SHERLOCK!_

“ _Oof-_ ” Sherlock gasped as she had the wind knocked out of her. She struggled against Wato, who had her trapped in a fierce bear hug. “What are you doing? _Get off me!_ ”

“ _You idiot!_ ” Wato sobbed into Sherlock’s chest, tightening her grip around the latter’s waist. “You’re such an idiot…”

“How did you get so strong- _I can’t breathe!_ ”

“Serves you right!”

“Wato-!”

Sherlock pushed herself back, managing to break free at last. She took another step back for good measure, panting hard to catch her breath. Wato stood rooted to the spot, staring at her unblinkingly with tear-filled eyes. Words trembled on her lips.

“What was that?” Sherlock grimaced, as she rubbed her bruised ribs.

“Say it again.”

“Huh?”

“Say my name again.”

Sherlock’s face flushed. “...weirdo.”

“I’ll hug you again!”

Sherlock’s eyes widened in horror. “Fine, fine! Wato, Wato, Wato, Wato, Wato! There! Happy now?”

Wato took a step closer to her friend, causing the latter to flinch.

“Almost.” She said, grabbing Sherlock’s arm.

“Hey- wait, what are you doing?”

“We’re going back to Hatano-san’s, and you’re going to explain to her personally why you’ve been pretending to be dead all this while.” Wato ordered gruffly, dragging the perplexed Sherlock along with her and her luggage.

“But she already knows…” Sherlock admitted matter-of-factly.

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

_____

End of the Epilogue


	2. Welcome Home, Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wato is mad at Sherlock again. This time round, she's written a list, and has Sherlock checking it twice. Read on to find out who's naughty or nice.
> 
> Story takes place right after the ending scene of Episode 8. Fluff. Trying to recover from my Miss Sherlock addiction. Not working out. Where are the hashtags.

Sherlock and Ms Hatano faced each other awkwardly in the hallway.

“Wato-san’s very mad, isn’t she?” Ms Hatano whispered, glancing furtively into Sherlock’s room.

“I think we should have someone else look at her. I don’t think she’s completely cured from her insanity.” Sherlock complained sullenly, even as Ms Hatano motioned desperately for her to lower her voice.

Sherlock continued to glare at Wato who sat at _her_ desk writing furiously on  _her_ notepad. “That’s _my_ seat. I can’t believe I’ve been chased out of my own room.”

“Well, it’s my room now since a certain _someone_ faked her own death without telling me.” Wato declared loudly, finally turning around in her seat.

Sherlock rolled her eyes and pushed her hair back. “How many times do I have to apologise for that?”

“You haven’t even apologised once!”

“ _Why should I_?”

At first, Ms Hatano looked back and forth at the two women in distress as they argued. But soon, her worried expression melted into one of understanding.

She smiled.

“I think I’m just getting in the way here. Sherlock, have a good chat with Wato-san. Be good, my dears.”

“Eh?” Sherlock blinked as she was pushed into the room by Ms Hatano, who then abruptly shut the door behind her.

Sherlock and Wato stared at each other for a moment in stunned silence, uncomfortably conscious of the fact that they were completely alone.

Wato bit her lower lip. With a deep breath, she stood up in her seat and walked resolutely towards Sherlock.

Sherlock watched with trepidation as Wato approached her.

“Listen, I-” Sherlock began, but a sheet of paper was thrust under her nose before she could finish.

“Here.” Was all Wato said.

Sherlock pursed her lips as her eyes went to the slightly crumpled sheet. She snatched it out of Wato’s fingers and began reading it aloud.

“‘House Rules for Sherlock’?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “Is this a joke?”

“I’m dead serious.” Wato grunted. “Read on.”

Sherlock quickly scanned the first few lines of the long list of “demands” and burst out spluttering, “ _Th-this is ridiculous!_ ”

“Which one?”

“ _All of them!_ ”

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

Sherlock glared incredulously at Wato. “No. 3: Never leave the house without telling me where you’re going. If I’m out, _call or text me first?!_ ”

Wato glared at Sherlock. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

Sherlock read on heatedly, “No. 8: You must go out to the movies with me _at least once a week?!_ ”

Wato stared at Sherlock, unabashed. “What’s wrong with that?”

“ _That’s not even a house rule!_ ”

“It’s boring being cooped up at home all day!”

Sherlock's eyes darted across the list, while her mouth worked furiously.

“No. 12: You must never push me away when I hug you?!”

“That would just be rude.”

“That’s not the point! Why would there even be a need to hug m- argh, I’m not reading this nonsense anymore!” Sherlock snorted derisively, turning away from Wato.

“But aren’t you curious to see what else I wrote?” Wato asked innocently.

Even with her back to her, Wato could read Sherlock like a book. The latter went rigid and appeared to engage in a mental struggle before letting loose a frustrated cry. Shoulders slumped, Sherlock continued to read from the list.

Ordinarily, Wato would have cried in triumph in celebration of such rare success. But this time, she stared intently at her friend’s back, her heart pounding furiously. It would happen any second now…

“No. 16: You must-” Sherlock broke off abruptly.

Wato’s breathing quickened; her cheeks burned. But she had to insist.

“Read it.”

“-never deny that I’m your friend. Ever again.”

Wato stepped forward and slipped her arms around Sherlock gently from behind, causing the latter to tense up immediately. Wrapping her arms around Sherlock’s waist, she pressed her hands lightly onto her friend’s stomach, pulling her in. Wato rested her warm cheek on Sherlock’s back, whose body trembled slightly at her touch.

"You admitted it at last, didn't you?"

“Don’t touch me...” Sherlock protested weakly.

“Rule No. 12, remember?”

Silence fell between them, punctuated only by their soft breathing.

“And No. 17:”, Wato began at last, breaking the silence,“You must never, ever come up with another crackpot scheme and risk me hurting you again.”

“Wato…”

“Mhm?”

“The list continues to the other side!”

Wato smiled blissfully and nodded, rubbing her dimpled cheek against Sherlock's back and tightening her embrace.

“Welcome home, Sherlock.”

____

End of Chapter


End file.
